Aidan Firelock-Reddan
A idan Lewis Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He was born a type 2 vampire, and by now appears fully grown. He is the son of Tannith and Tomas Reddan, and a triplet to Jensen and Riley. He is also dating Summer Capet, a member of the coven. He has the additional abilities of Illusion and Ability Mimicry. Appearance Aidan is a young man who is beautiful with pale skin. He has faint light brown hair, and as a child he had light blue eyes which sometimes appeared grey. These have become permanently grey, like his father's, since he reached full adulthood. He has also become tall, but will always be slight and thin. Due to him being highly self-conscious of this slightness, he often illusions himself to be stronger, larger and more muscular than he is in reality. Personality He's a little slow, and likes to think everything through thoroughly. He is also slightly deceptive and mischievious, and he loves playing tricks and making illusions. He is sweet and likeable and he laughs a lot, at almost anything. He has a bit of an inferiority complex with Riley. Home Like the rest of his family and coven, Aidan lives in a beautiful, immense palace outside Otsu in Japan. The home is large and impressive, built in the traditional Japanese style, and it and its accompanying grounds were specifically created by Tomas Reddan for the coven. The house consists of 6 stories. The first story, an underground one, consists solely of cells used to contain those who'd tried to attack the coven or who'd broken their laws. The ground floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contains a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. There is also a secret library, known only to a few members. This floor can be accessed separatedly from the floors above, where the coven live, in order to separate state business from their everyday lives. The second floor contains a kitchen, living and reception rooms, breakfast rooms and dining rooms, another library, a well-equipped gym, an indoor swimming pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms, ensuites, bathrooms, shower-rooms, playrooms and nurseries. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire building and which is occupied and used by the Goldston wolf pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, a training yard, Guardhomes, swimming pools, sportgrounds, woods, wilderlands, lakes and streams. In some directions they reach the coast, and the coven have their own cliffs and private beach. Abilities Aidan has all the typical abilities of a Type 2 vampire. These include enhanced speed, strength, senses, stamina and reflexes. He can also sense the presence of other supernatural beings, and he heals rapidly. He advanced rapidly both mentally and physically when he was a child, and he will be immortal as an adult. However, he has no venom and cannot transform humans into vampires. He also has the additional unique ability of Illusion, which he has often used since childhood to amuse himself, to trick others and to alter his appearance. As an adult he's also learned to use it offensively, deceiving and distracting enemies and hiding his real attacks. He's learned that he can maintain illusions for several weeks, and from miles away. The illusions affect all of the senses, and affect humans, vampires and werecreatures. ]]In addition to this, he has gained the ability of Ability Mimicry from Summer. He can copy up to 3 abilities from people nearby, and he doesn't need to touch them in order to do so. The people don't lose the abilities themselves. If he tries to copy a fourth ability, he reflexively loses the oldest one, and would need to be near the person he gained it from originally in order to copy it again. Family, Coven & Relationships Aidan belongs to the Firelock-Reddan family. His relatives are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Matthew, Chris, Rajan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey He is also a part of the Firelock Coven. Apart from his family, the other members of this coven are: *Tracy Calwin *Avril Capet and Phillippe Capet *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Phoebe, Levi, Chase, Caleb, Vyasah and Kyler Capet *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin. *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner He is dating coven member Summer Capet. History Aidan was the first of the triplets born, and was born also on the same day as Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet. He himself was born a few moments before Dean Capet. Despite being the eldest of his triplets, he was the last to learn to walk and speak. He became jealous of Riley's larger size within days, and when he manifested illusion he immediately started making himself seem larger. He also used the ability to mess about, trick others and entertain himself and his siblings. He asked Summer out when they were physically around 14, at the party to celebrate his mother's most recent revival. After Autumn was killed by an unknown assailant, he attempted to follow Summer and help her when she attempted to avenge her twin, but Aidan was instead attacked by unknown assailants who were later revealed to be allies of the Malus. He managed to escape by use of his illusions, and the attackers still believed that they had him captive. He didn't mention this to anyone, originally, not wanting any of the attention he suspected he'd then get. But he later changed his mind, when he heard of several other attacks on the coven, and began suspecting they could all be linked. The coven eventually learned that it was the Malus behind all of these attacks. During the battle which followed, Aidan used ability mimicry for the first time. The Malus also tried to use his capture as a hostage, but failed when he dissolved the illusion. Etymology Aidan is a Gaelic name which means "little fire", this could be associated with the "fire" in his maternal surname, and his small stature compared to Riley. Lewis is a Germanic name meaning "fame and war", this could be a reference to the battles he and his family have fought, and how they won their regal position in a battle. His maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His paternal surname of Reddan is Gaelic meaning "reed" or "red", and could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2